La Noche De Las Estrellas
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Una noche de las estrellas, la celebración que los unía a todos en familia en Eternia ¿Qué pasará cuando el peligro acecha a Adora en su primera noche de las estrellas?


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de sus personajes de She Ra Y Las Princesas Del Poder me pertenece. Todos son propiedad Noelle Stevenson, DreamWorks y Netflix

 **La Noche De Las Estrellas**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

Las cosas en Luna brillante comenzaban a tornarse en un ambiente más alegre o al menos eso percibía la rubia que hacía algunos días notaba a todos más animados y amables de lo normal. Y no solo eso sino que sus amigos y ella salían todos los días a buscar cosas muy específicas en los bosques susurrantes ahora recuperados desde la batalla de Luna Brillante; Muérdagos, abetos de tamaño algo grande o al menos lo suficiente para que She Ra tuviese que cargarlos, hongos, frutas salvajes e incluso capturaron un cerdo salvaje vivo.

Lo cierto es que Adora no podía contener su curiosidad mientras recogían conos de pinos y flores, ya que lo habían estado haciendo toda la mañana, le intrigaba todo lo que ocurría entre las paredes del palacio y en las aldeas al parecer era la misma rutina. No podía evitar verse contagiada por ese espíritu alegre cuando al visitar las aldeas los niños le obsequiaban flores y figuras talladas en madera de estrellas, lunas, campanas y seres alados.

Luego de realizar algunas tareas no pudo evitar acercarse con Glimmer para sacar todas sus dudas ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con todo el mundo? no soportaba la expectación de escuchar de platillos que hasta el momento no había comido, actividades y cosas que desconocía.

—Glimmer— La llamó Adora cuando Bow se fue a hacer otra tarea.

— ¿Qué ocurre Adora?— Sonrió volteándose a mirarla.

— ¿Podemos hablar sobre algo?— Sonrió con calma.

—Claro— Comenzaron a caminar por los bosques sentándose ambas a un lado de un río. — Cuéntame Adora ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, lo cierto es que quiero saber que ocurre— Admitió lanzando una roca al agua.

— ¿Exactamente a que te refieres? Porque creo que no te entiendo— La miró extrañada.

—Bueno, todo eso… Lo que estamos haciendo, no sé qué vamos a celebrar o porque todos de la nada se encuentran tan felices— Suspiró profundamente.

— ¿En serio?— Se sorprendió Glimmer— ¿No sabes que es el día de las estrellas guías?

— ¿Día de las estrellas guías?— La miró extrañada.

— ¡Oh Por toda la magia!— Exclamó Sorprendida— ¿En la horda no celebran el día de las estrellas guías?

—No— La miró sin comprender aún.

—Bien, tienes mucho que aprender y yo que enseñarte— Agregó rápidamente— El día de las estrellas guías es una tradición que se remonta a la época en que los primeros viajaban en busca de un nuevo planeta, ellos buscaron por años y años luz alguno en el cual pudieran establecer vida… Cuando comenzaban a quedarse sin alimento ni agua vieron una estrella fugaz, la cual siguieron por alguna razón y cayeron en este planeta, donde descubrieron que era apto para sus exigencias y comenzaron a establecerse aquí— la miró narrando la historia— Por eso celebramos el día de las estrellas guías, dicen que fue el día en que las estrellas les dieron un obsequio a los primeros, por eso nosotros en honor a ese día celebramos con mucha comida, adornos, una fiesta y regalos, muchos regalos.

—Suena bastante lindo… — Se quedó la rubia contemplando el agua mientras procesaba toda la información recibida por su amiga.

— ¡Si, es la mejor festividad de todos los tiempos!— Exclamó la de cabellos violetas— debes ver genial que es esta fecha Adora— Sonrió con emoción tomando sus manos. — Te encantará, la gala, la cena, los regalos y la fogata.

—Eso creo— Sonrió algo nerviosa mirando a Glimmer— Suena un poco abrumador.

—Nada de eso, es bastante emocionante y genial — Acaricio sus manos con cierto rubor en su rostro la peli morada.

—Supongo que me gustará— Suspiró indecisa.

—Esa es la actitud— La animó Glimmer— Ya mañana será el día de la gala— Canturreó— Debemos conseguirte algún traje Adora.

— ¿Espera debo vestir elegante?— La miró confundida.

—Así es, debes usar tus mejores ropas— Asintió.

— ¿Y si estás son mis mejores ropas?— La miró suplicante.

—Tonterías Adora, debemos buscarte otro traje, no siempre podrás defenderte para seguir usando ese traje— Argumento Glimmer — Vayamos ahora por tu nuevo traje— Exclamó con alegría.

—Bien— Suspiró la chica siguiendo a la más baja.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del palacio hasta que llegaron a un cuarto lleno de ropa diferentes estilos, épocas y tallas. Así que Adora comenzó a medirse trajes de todo tipo hasta llegar a un vestido azul marino similar al que había usado en la gala de las princesas con la diferencia de que este tenía una abertura del lado izquierdo que permitía mirar un poco de su pierna.

—Te ves hermosa— Exclamó Glimmer con emoción— Estás lista para esta noche.

—Gracias— Se Sonrojó levemente la mayor.

Cuando se percataron era de noche e incluso la cena ya había transcurrido por lo que solo fueron a la cocina a robarse un par de bocadillos y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La noche pasó entre pensamientos de Adora, quien quería entender por qué de la nada su pecho parecía ser presionado por alguna razón, no lograba dormir por lo que se levantó de la cama para comenzar a deambular como un alma en pena por los pasillos del palacio de luna brillante.  
Se sumió en sus pensamientos levemente pensando automáticamente en Catra y como le gustaría esa festividad, quizás imaginándose de alguna manera con ella a su lado, pasando por tantas aventuras juntas, pero quizás ambas ya estaban destinadas a ese aciago destino que la lastimaba y la laceraba por dentro, solo el imaginarse haciéndole daño a Catra le desagradaba, desafortunadamente la felina no pensaba de esa forma, si no que por contrario deseaba ser la primera en hacerla sufrir y luego matarla cuando estuviera completamente desecha.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a un balcón que le permitía mirar todo a la lejanía, se recargó contra la barda de cristal y comenzó a mirar el paisaje con la fría brisa de la noche causándole escalofríos, su piel erizándose del frío pero pronto acostumbrándose a su nuevo ambiente tan diferente al de su cálida cama.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras que dejaba correr libremente sus pensamientos, fue entonces que Glimmer llegó a ella, deseaba entender porque quería en ocasiones solo tener a la chica cerca de ella, no soltarla, pero tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño, de que la odiara, porque la verdad era que no podría resistir una mirada de odio y rencor de ella, moriría en ese mismo instante, era tan extraño que Glimmer causara ese efecto en ella, luego de Catra no había vuelto a sentirse así por nadie, solo por ellas dos, esas personas por las que debatía su corazón en una incansable guerra, pero que se rendía ante Glimmer cada día que pasaba y la hacía perderse en sus ojos, en el sonido de su voz… En ese aroma a lavanda y pino, a bosque, en los que le encantaba estar cuando tenían tiempo libre.

Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando otra persona se acercó al balcón con ella.

—Parece que no soy la única con insomnio— Suspiró la reina— ¿No es así Adora?

—Majestad…— Se sorprendió ligeramente mirándola con calma— Es muy tarde… Usted ¿No debería estar descansando?

—Supongo que puedo hacerte la misma pregunta— La observó— ¿Qué puede preocuparte tanto como para no estar durmiendo guerrera?

—Yo…— Desvío la mirada al horizonte— Es demasiado complicado como para explicarlo.

—Puedo ver que de alguna u otra manera extrañas tu hogar…— Dijo sabiamente la reina— Y me imagino que las fechas no ayudan mucho que salga de tú cabeza.

—Nosotros no celebramos las mismas cosas que ustedes… En realidad no celebramos nada— Murmuró.

—Pero sin embargo estoy segura de que no se trata solo de eso… He visto como miras a mi hija y en la batalla pude apreciar como tu mirada se debilitaba en la presencia de la comandante Hordiana— La rubia miró a la mujer y contempló sus ojos con cierto susto.

—No es lo que usted piensa majestad…— Comenzó Adora— Yo…

—No está mal si eso piensas…— Se recargó en la barrera de cristal— Sé de sobra que los hordianos no tienen relaciones como tal, pero no es mal visto que dos mujeres se amen y quiero decirte que tampoco es mal visto por nosotros… Ahora— Suspiró— Si mi hija llegase a estar interesada en ti ¿Qué clase de madre sería si tratara de separarlas?— Miró a la lejanía— Solo puedo advertirte que cuides de su corazón porque de llegar a romperlo entonces me conocerás enojada Adora, puedes ser She Ra, pero una madre que defiende a sus hijos puede ser muy poderosa— Advirtió.

—Majestad yo… No, como piensa que yo puedo hacer eso— Suspiró pasando sus manos por su cabello soltándolo— Es solo que… Es tan difícil, todo esto es… confuso— Admitió.

—Ya entiendo, te debates entre la hordiana y mi hija— Adivinó.

—Sí, no es que Glimmer sea mala opción, yo, no supe cuando comencé a sentir todo esto por ella pero… Catra, con ella crecí, aprendí y ahora debo luchar con ella hasta el final de todo— Cerró los ojos angustiada— Es cruel conocer el desenlace que tendremos ambas, una debe morir a manos de la otra— Admitió con un nudo en la garganta— Y Glimmer… Ella es tan buena, que no sé cómo podría llegar a fijarse en mi— Sonrió dejando salir un par de lágrimas— Y yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño a ella… Temo lastimarla, ponerla en un riesgo por ser quien soy, yo tengo tanto miedo.

—Es interesante pensar que eres tu esa legendaria guerrera de las leyendas…— Sonrió por primera vez— Te muestras ahora mismo tan temerosa del futuro que no miras que tienes el presente delante y lo estas desperdiciando— Se arrodilló a su altura y con suavidad posó sus manos en el rostro de la más joven— Adora… Eres tan joven pero sorprendentemente madura y es por eso que te torturas con todo eso, piensas que debes resolver todo tu sola, aceptas tu destino pero continuas mirándolo como si caminaras sola por el camino de tu vida cuando sabes bien que no es así— Limpió sus lágrimas y la miró con compasión abrazándola— Temes tanto a dañar a los que te han ayudado pero porque aún no terminas de aceptar cuál es tu origen y cual tu presente pequeña— Acarició su espalda mientras hablaba con voz maternal— No eres la despiadada Hordiana que los demás ven cuando se percatan de la insignia en tus ropas, creciste y viviste allí pero lograste cambiar todo lo que alguna vez conociste por un mundo nuevo y desconocido.

—Majestad…

—No tomes decisiones precipitadas Adora, no puedo prometerte que mi hija te va a corresponder pero puedo aconsejarte que lo tomes con calma y dejes que las cosas fluyan como deben de fluir— La soltó y la miró con calma.

—Mil gracias majestad…— Le agradeció la rubia acabando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Ahora, te recomiendo que vayas a dormir, mañana será un día ajetreado— Suspiró quedándose en el balcón.

La hordiana comenzó a considerar irse a dormir sin embargo miró a la reina que fijaba su mirada al horizonte y suspiro.

—Majestad ¿Usted… se encuentra bien?— Interrogó con discreción.

—Claro, solo a veces las noches me recuerdan a mi difunto marido… Estás fechas especialmente— Murmuró con desosiego— Es bueno pasar fiestas para relajarnos de las guerras con los hordianos… sin embargo yo siempre imaginaba pasar todas las fiestas con él a mi lado.

—En serio lo lamento— Se acercó con la reina.

—No todo es malo, sabes, la resistencia ha regresado, Glimmer te ha encontrado y has aceptado tu destino como She Ra, hemos evitado la conquista de Luna brillante… Pero a veces… solo a veces pienso que sería bueno tenerlo a mi lado.

—Creo que puedo entenderla de alguna manera… Aunque esa persona no esté muerta— Suspiró— Pero en ocasiones es imposible dejar de pensar en ellos, no obstante lo mejor es no dejarse consumir por ese sentimiento de soledad… O intentarlo al menos, no siempre se logra— Miró la luna y las estrellas.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio disfrutando la brisa nocturna hasta que la reina río suavemente al notar que Adora miraba tan atentamente las estrellas y la luna en el cielo.

—Guerrera Hordiana, eres tan similar a un niño pequeño en ocasiones— Sonrió— Imagino que en la zona del horror no pueden ver las estrellas.

—Nunca se avistan en la noche, hay demasiada contaminación lumínica como para que puedan verse— Admitió.

—Ya veo… Eso explica muchas cosas— Suspiro.

Continuaron y par de minutos más observando las estrellas en silencio, ambas mujeres eran tan diferentes en tantos aspectos y aunque Adora sentía en momentos miedo de la reina se había dado cuenta de que no era realmente mala, sin embargo el temor a fallarles estaba presente.

Y la verdad era que Adora respetaba mucho a la reina y estaba muy agradecida con ello y le estaba aún más agradecida por la conversación tan íntima que había sostenido con ella esa noche.

—Majestad… Iré a dormir— Anunció con calma— Gracias por sus palabras.

—Descansa Adora— Se despidió de ella caminando a sus aposentos a la vez que adora se retiraba a los propios.

Adora regreso a su cuarto, lo observó como si aun fuera desconocido para ella pero lo cierto era que no terminaba de sentirse extraña, ajena a tantas comodidades siendo que estaba tan acostumbrada a la zona del horror donde las comodidades eran realmente ajenas a lo que ella podría conocer.

Caminó hasta su cama donde se sentó y finalmente se recostó para dormir, sería un día largo el siguiente, eso era lo único seguro.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como acostumbraba; con el sol, se duchó y se vistió para ir a desayunar, siempre despertaba antes que Bow y Glimmer por lo cual primero disfruto de los jardines del palacio antes de tener que ir a despertarlos para que no se perdieran el desayuno. Rutina, algo que a ella le sentaba bien ya que siempre había vivido bajo rutinas minuciosas y militares.

Cosa que no concordaba con sus amigos quienes si podían permitirse dormir hasta tarde, era buena verlos ver disfrutar de un sueño reparador el cual ella misma no podía gozar, sin mencionar las pesadillas constantes que atacaban sus sueños muchas veces, más de las que a ella le gustaría. Se sentó en el césped y se recostó mirando el horizonte, entonces soltó un pesado suspiro ¿por qué su mente siempre era un lío? Jamás se lo explicaría, pero no quedaba nada más que aceptarlo.

Soltó un gruñido y se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de la reina, eso le daba algo de ánimos y sonrió con fuerzas renovadas para caminar hasta la habitación de Glimmer, debía despertarla a ella y a Bow antes de que fuera hora del almuerzo por lo que procedió a llamar a la puerta, para al escuchar un gruñido de aprobación entrar con calma a la habitación.

—Buenos días dormilona— Sonrió mirando hacia arriba.

—Cinco minutos más Adora— Murmuró cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas

— En media hora será el almuerzo e imagino que hoy será un día atareado, hoy es la noche— Le recordó

— ¡Cierto!— Exclamó con emoción y se tele transportó abajo— Me prepararé, tú ve por Bow— Le pidió.

—Está bien— Soltó una suave risa Adora.

La más alta solo salió con una sonrisa en los labios a buscar a la persona nombrada que luego de alistarse ambos los espero en el pasillo del comedor, donde procedieron a almorzar para después comenzar a preparar arreglos para la noche, a Adora le parecía curioso mirar incluso a las guardias con tanto ánimo colocando adornos por todo el salón donde sería la celebración.

El día transcurrió rápidamente dando paso a la noche, cuando menos lo imaginó ya se encontraba en el salón más grande del palacio lleno de piñas de pinos y abetos, con velas en colores blancos y azules y listones colgados en los mismos colores, Adora se preparó con su vestido azul además de que su cabello rubio lucía un recogido bajo coronado con un pasador de estrella de cristal. A la par vestía tacones a juego con su pasador.

Mientras tanto Bow usaba un traje en color azul claro y moño negro y Glimmer un vestido blanco con bordados de copos de nieve en la parte baja de la caída de la tela.

La miró en medio de la pista de baile bailando con él, con Bow todo parecía un baile de amigos hasta que Bow se inclinó para robarle un beso a la peli morada, todo frente a Adora y al parecer no era la única chica con el corazón roto puesto que Perfuma estaba igual de impresionada con ello o incluso más que la propia Adora aproximándose con Mermista con los ojos llorosos, estaba tan estupefacta, no sabía cómo responder siendo que ambos llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo. Ella misma la hubiese consolado de no ser porque su cuerpo se movió solo con una la mano derecha junto al corazón cerrada en forma de puño y la otra pegada a su costado lo suficiente para no pegarle a nadie por accidente. Caminó hasta uno de los balcones cercanos al salón donde se quedó evaluando la situación.

Glimmer no se habría dejado besar de no ser que no le hubiese gustado ¿No?, ¿Estaría igual de sorprendida?, ¿Pero por qué besarla si hacía ya bastante tiempo salía con Perfuma? Estaba hecha un lío y sobre cualquier cosa intentaba a toda costa tranquilizarse, no podía ser impulsiva puesto que si dañaba a Bow o hacía cualquier movimiento imprudente sería condenada y no deseaba ver una mirada de decepción de parte de Glimmer, eso la mataría.

No supo en que momento las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos y se sujetó del balcón puesto que sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, moriría por no ser ella la que disfrutó ese beso ni quien bailó con la chica, ¿Cómo una noche alegre se convirtió en eso?

No escuchó o no quiso hacerlo pues después de varios minutos que le parecieron horas escuchó pasos poniéndose alerta, Bow, era él quien se aproximaba a la chica, Adora no quería verlo, no en ese momento, pero se giró y lo observó fingiendo una expresión tranquila ocultando su pecho ardiendo y su corazón achicado en una máscara de hipocresía.

—Adora, ¿Qué ocurrió por qué te has salido del baile?— La observó preocupado el chico— He venido a buscarte cuando me di cuenta de tu ausencia, me preocupe por ti.

—Estoy bien Bow, solo necesitaba aire fresco…

—Vaya cosas, estoy muy feliz Adora, Glimmer ha aceptado mi beso— Sonrió burlonamente — Veo que he hecho lo que tú siempre has querido.

—No sé a qué te refieres Bow, no digas ridiculeces— Se defendió.

— ¿Crees que no me he fijado? — Sonrió— Tus has querido, pero no lo has logrado— Soltó una risa divertida, no me sorprende, ¿Tú crees que Glimmer querría a una hordiana?

—Cállate Bow— Exigió Adora — No sabes lo que dices.

—Que ella te aceptara es algo por lo que debes estar agradecida, que te hubiese acogido de alguna manera, yo estaba en total desacuerdo, cuando su madre le dijo que tú eras su responsabilidad hable con ella para que se retractara a tiempo, ¿Crees que quiero perderla por culpa tuya?— Exclamó con fuerza.

—Bow te suplico que pares— Lo miró Adora con molestia mirándolo herida.

—Suficiente tiene ella con soportarte todos los días por ser She Ra, Glimmer jamás se fijaría en una Hordiana, ¿Por qué piensas que lo haría? — Se acercó a ella amenazador— Todos te quieren solo por She Ra, Nadie quiere a Adora… Si no fueras She Ra créeme que nadie te aceptaría, estarías ahora mismo pudriéndote en una celda de este palacio.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?— Levantó la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos— Todos los malditos días me pregunto cuanto más tardaré en arruinar las cosas, cada que recibo un abrazo no pudo evitar pensar que todos aman lo que She Ra puede hacer usándome como vínculo… Tengo miedo de que todo lo que digas lo piensen todos…

La hordiana había dicho todo con los puños cerrados y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras miraba al que llamaba amigo diciéndole todas esas cosas horribles, sin nada de tacto y con toda la burla del mundo que para Adora eso había bastado para romperla.

—Lamento ser solo un estorbo— Sonrió con tristeza y pudo sentir como Bow la abrazaba.

Ese abrazo le quemaba la piel, la hacía sentirse miserable tanto que mientras se compadecía a si misma pudo sentir dolor, frío y lacerante dolor, miró hacia abajo y se fue soltando de Bow lentamente, una daga… Enterrada en su abdomen mientras que se desplomaba en el suelo en posición fetal, después del frío la sangre caliente abandonando su cuerpo, miró a Bow con los ojos bien abiertos y este sonreía con satisfacción.

—Solo diré que me atacaste por que estabas celosa de mí, y entonces en mi defensa te herí y desafortunadamente tu ataque repentino no me dio tiempo de herirte en lugar no vital.— Sonrió.

— ¡Alto ahí!— Adora miró a otro Bow vestido con su ropa normal junto a Glimmer, Mermista y Perfuma.

Adora los miró confundida y se aferrada a la vida como lograba entonces el Bow en traje se descubrió como Catra, entonces todo tuvo sentido.

—Qué lástima— Desestimó mirando a Adora— Este lindo aparatito me ha servido mucho— señaló una especie de brazalete— pero como casi será media noche me retiro, hermosa velada— De un salto se colocó en la orilla del balcón saltando al vacío.

Glimmer corrió al lado de Adora y recostó su cabeza entre sus piernas, mirándola preocupada a ella se le sumó Mermista quien comenzó a inspeccionar la gravedad de la herida, mientras Bow y Perfuma corrían por ayuda.

—Mírame Adora— La miró preocupada al ver como hacía gestos de dolor al sentir la presión que Mermista hacía en su herida— Estará todo bien— Sonrió con preocupación.

— ¿No me odian?— Preguntó con cierta desesperanza causando que Mermista y Glimmer se vieran entre sí.

—Claro que no, ¿Por qué lo haríamos?— Suspiró— Somos amigas…

—Entonces... Ustedes ¿No quieren más a She Ra?— murmuró.

—Claro que no, nosotros te queremos a ti Adora— Aclaró Glimmer.

—Además She Ra da algo de miedo— Agregó Mermista haciendo más presión.

Adora contuvo un quejido y pronto sentía como sus ojos deseaban cerrarse solos, escuchaba lejana la voz de Glimmer y cerró sus ojos con lentitud. Cayó en la profunda oscuridad sin comprender mucho de lo que sucedía.

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos y se sentía en una especie de limbo. Como si todo fuera tan idílico.

" _Por favor despierta"_

Escuchó de la nada, entonces luchó contra su voluntad, se concentró en una sola cosa, abrir los ojos para atender la llamada de la princesa.

Primero todo estaba tan oscuro luego muy brillante, para ser golpeada por todos los estímulos a su alrededor.

—Adora— Escuchó la voz aliviada de la peli morada. — Estuve tan preocupada… Bueno en realidad todos lo estuvimos

La rubia por impulso intentó levantarse sintiendo el dolor en su torso cosa que la hizo volver a recostarse con un quejido, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor encontrándose a Mermista recostada con Sea Hawk, Perfuma recostada sobre el hombro de Mermista y Bow mirando nervioso el suelo.

—Bow— Siseó peligrosamente la rubia cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

—Tranquila— Tomó su mano Glimmer— ¿Podrían darnos un momento a solas chicos?— Miró a todos la peli morada.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación de la rubia Glimmer se sentó en el borde de la cama sin soltar la mano de Adora.

—Voy a matar a Bow— Gruñó por lo bajo.

—En realidad jamás hablaste con Bow, ni yo tampoco bailé con él, todo fue un plan de Catra para hacerte daño— Suspiró Glimmer— Escuche lo que Catra te dijo, al menos un par de cosas y…

—Entenderé si piensas lo que ella dijo— Suspiró y sonrió con tristeza— ¿Es ridículo no? Una princesa y una hordiana.

—No pensamos nada de lo que ella te ha dicho, todos te queremos por ser Adora y aunque dejaras de ser She Ra te querríamos— Sonrió— Además… Yo, quisiera saber si lo que dijiste es verdad, ¿Quisieras que tu yo estuviéramos juntas?— La miró acariciando su mano.

—Bueno— Se sonrojó Adora casi de inmediato— Lo he pensado y yo… bueno he descubierto que tengo sentimientos complicados hacía ti— Sonrió— Me atraes de alguna manera, pero no es como que debas sentirte bueno, obligada a corresponderme…

—Yo te correspondo, ósea que me atraes igualmente— Sonrió sonrojada la princesa.—No imaginas el miedo que sentí de perderte cuando supimos que un enemigo podía estar contigo atacándote, después cuando presencie como ella te hería moría de miedo— Admitió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— De haber llegado tarde y perderte…

—Jamás me perderás… Lo prometo— Sonrió Adora.

—Yo… te quiero Adora— la abrazó con fuerza la más baja con algunas lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

—Yo también te quiero Glimmer… Estoy enamorada de ti— Sonrió acariciando su cabello mientras la consolaba.

—Yo también lo estoy— Murmuró— Y sufriría mucho si algo llegara a pasarte— Suspiró inhalando con calma su aroma.

—Lamento arruinarles la fiesta— Se separó de la peli morada.

—No te preocupes, lo bueno es que estas bien… Feliz día de las estrellas— Sonrió Glimmer robándole un beso a la rubia.

Ambas se separaron sumamente sonrojadas quedándose en silencio cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse dejando ver a la reina Ángela que se acercaba con cara de aflicción la cual cambio al notar que la hordiana se encontraba consciente.

—Me alegra verte despierta Adora— Habló la reina— Estaba preocupada por tu estado…— Notó las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia y se acercó— Aunque veo que debes tener algo de fiebre… Te he traído tu regalo, como ha pasado el accidente no te ha sido posible abrirlo en el momento.

Y en efecto la reina cargaba entre sus manos una caja con un moño rojo, cosa que no habían notado por lo que acababan de hacer, por lo que Adora miró la caja como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

— ¿Es mío?— Sonrió la rubia.

—Ábrelo, mi madre y yo lo hemos elegido juntas para ti— Aseguró la peli morada.

Adora comenzó a desenvolver la caja con emoción sacando el contenido una chaqueta nueva en color Merlot y una bufanda roja, sonrió leyendo la nota que había entre las prendas y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción.

—Me encantó— Miró a las dos mujeres— Muchas gracias— Miró de nuevo las prendas sonriendo.

—Feliz día de las estrellas Adora— La abrazó con fuerza Glimmer— Te quiero…— Susurró a su oído haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

Y aunque la noche de las estrellas no fue como ellas lo esperaron al menos pudieron disfrutar el resto de la festividad con sus amigas charlando y platicando aunque estuviera postrada en la cama, sin mencionar que por fin había aclarado ese sentimiento que tanto la atormentaba dando paso a algo más.

 **Fin.**


End file.
